


Everlasting Trust

by SkiaWolf



Series: SorMik Week 2017 [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Emotional Sex, Fluff, Game Spoilers, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: Even after centuries went by, nothing could break the trust that they had.





	Everlasting Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first written piece for SorMik Week! Just a little oneshot to go with the 'Trust' prompt. I've had this idea for a while and thought it'd be good for this!
> 
> Enjoy!

Centuries without a lover is something no one should ever have to face.

Yet Mikleo had faced it with full force, having to accept that he would have no clue as to when he would see Sorey again. Their held hands as they read together, the gentle kisses shared under moonlight, the rushing love which came with their intimacy – it was all gone in an instant, with no idea of when it would return.

That's what made their first kiss after so long explosive, setting off sparks which hadn't existed for countless years. The warmth, the wish to stay in each other's arms for however long time would allow, it returned to them. Mikleo himself had never forgotten how to love, for he never stopped loving Sorey for even a second. Yet all at once, he remembered how it felt to be loved. He remembered how it felt to be loved by _Sorey._

It burned in his heart even brighter than before, to see the face which had both blessed and haunted his dreams all of this time. And as they settled down onto their bed, kissing passionately, Mikleo realised just what the extent of his desire to be touched again was.

Of course, his own hands also touched Sorey; after removing his shirt, his hands roamed the torso hovering over him. It wasn't to simply touch the body he had always loved. He needed to make sure that this was real, that Sorey truly was by his side again. He needed to be reminded of how Sorey felt.

“I've missed you so much,” Sorey murmured as he pulled away from their kiss, a hand tangling in Mikleo's hair with a smile growing on his face. “Even though I was asleep, I missed you. I always sensed you being there.”

Mikleo smiled back, cupping Sorey's cheeks. “I don't think you need me to tell you that I missed you, too.”

Sorey would have already known if he had truly sensed Mikleo visiting him. There were many times Mikleo had murmured to Sorey about how much he missed him – in fact, it was almost every time, as though reminding Sorey of this would truly bring him back.

It wasn't long until both were naked, simply kissing once again for an uncountable time, for both were still in disbelief over how wonderful the other's lips felt again. It was as though nothing else existed in this moment other than the warmth of each other's bodies, each touch electric which coursed through them.

Even through intense passion, there was a gentleness beyond anything that Mikleo could describe. Words of how after so long, Sorey needed to know that he was safe, that he was loved – he knew this, of course, for he was never safer than when he was with Sorey. Yet to be told this, to have Sorey kiss him as tenderly as though he was glass which could break, meant the world to him.

This gentleness even continued as they became much more heated, Mikleo's eyes expressing the desire that yes, he felt safe for more, and that it was what he had been craving for deeply all of the time he had been alone. Sorey didn't need words upon seeing those eyes, yet he still asked the words he always did, “Are you okay to go further?”

Of course he was. He remembered their first time from so long ago, about how he sought so much reassurance then too. Mikleo could always trust him with this, and Sorey with him. That trust had been built up from not just their intimacy, but simply their lives together. Their adventures, their confessions, speaking of their emotions – it was a bond which had been formed which could never be shattered, not even by a sleep which lasted for centuries.

How the pleasure that had not been felt for these centuries set his cells on fire, reminding him of what he had lost – it was incredible to think that mere fingers could do this to him, send his head to the clouds, yet he knew exactly why they could do this. It wasn't just because of the sexual contact itself, for all of the times he had pleasured himself over the years, it had never felt like this. It was Sorey. Love as strong as theirs only increased their passion, erasing all doubts and fears, simply wanting to bask in something that they, and only they, could share.

A similar question was asked again, to which Mikleo said yes. A kiss was pressed against his lips, fingers gently stroking his face, eyes burning with love as opposed to merely lust. Then before long, Sorey was inside him, joining them together as one for the first time in an uncountable amount of years.

It was impossible to not be overcome by emotion. To have loving whispered words given to him, feel those gentle hands once again caress his body, have Sorey be as careful as he always was and only ever increasing his pace when he knew that Mikleo would be fine with this – he had missed it. He had missed Sorey, missed how this felt, missed _everything._ And in this moment, he was allowed to accept that it was really happening. He was able to accept that he was truly loved.

“Mikleo, are you okay?” Sorey asked in a panic, backing away for a moment as he noticed that tears had fallen down Mikleo's face. “Did I hurt you?”

Mikleo shook his head, an arm reaching over his eyes as he did so. “I'm just happy,” he said softly, trembling lips stretching out into a smile. “Happy because I can finally be with you like this again. You could never hurt me.”

Sorey's face was taken over by relief, letting out a small sigh as he smiled back tenderly, his eyes glistening. “I'm happy too,” he responded, leaning down to press his lips against Mikleo's. “I always will be when I'm with you. I love you, Mikleo.”

“I love you, too.”

These words meant much more than simply that they loved each other. It held a deeper meaning; they loved and appreciated all the other did, were willing to stand by him even in the darkest of times, and no matter what, would never think of leaving each other's lives. They were three words which spoke a thousand more, especially in this moment.

It was love and trust which transcended above everything they had ever faced.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting fanfics everyday for the next few days, so hopefully you're looking forward to it! I won't be writing for everyday, BUT I am drawing for each day - you can keep track of those on my Tumblr (skia-visuals), Instagram (skia_visuals) or Twitter (SkiaWolf).
> 
> Thank you for reading, and to those who read The Journey Home, see you in that update tonight!


End file.
